


Spending Time Together

by MarsThePanda00



Category: Kpop - Fandom, VIXX, Yaoi - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Starlights - Freeform, Vixx - Freeform, hyukbin, leon - Freeform, neo - Freeform, raken
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 09:48:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8745535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarsThePanda00/pseuds/MarsThePanda00
Summary: When Taekwoon just wants to sleep and relax but, his boyfriend Hakyeon has a different idea for both of them to spend some time together after their promotions were finished for the day. Warning cringy fluff is coming your way. also Yaoi ship, If triggered don't read.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I'm Mars um I am new here I hope you all like this. I have written this story because I need some sweet fluffy Neo/LeoN in my life. Hope you enjoy it~! Sorry for the grammar errors.

_ When Taekwoon just wants to sleep and relax but, his boyfriend, Hakyeon has a different idea for both of them to spend some time together after their promotions were finished. _

 

Taekwoon plopped down on the couch tiredly giving in to his exhaustion and laziness after entering the dorm from a long busy day. The rest of the members entered after him retreating into their rooms to do their own things or prepare to sleep. Or if you’re Ravi pass out instantly once you touch your bed and knock out into a nice deep peaceful slumber. Today wasn’t as bad as most of their usual idol stuff. But performing one after the other, with interviews, and practicing new choreographs for new albums, the list continues and almost always has been the end of energy for almost everyone.

 

Hakyeon entered happily still bubbling with energy scaring most of his members on how the tan leader could have so much energy right after that busy hectic schedules, especially his who has multiple from acting to idol to radio talk show host. Probably because he spent most of his life from dancing that made it easier for him. The world never knows the mystery of Cha Hakyeon, or his never ending energy.

 

“Taekwoonie~!”

 

The quiet vocalist groaned in annoyance and tiredness, right when he’s about to accept sleep his boyfriend begins to pull him away from it. Hakyeon opened his mouth planning to suggest something but was quickly interrupted by the lion who kept his eyes close the whole time.

 

“ Whatever you're going to ask, the answer is No. ” he muttered tiredly wanting to have some relaxation for once.

 

Hakyeon pouted hurt from his chic boyfriend’s typical answer whenever it was in front or out of camera. But that didn’t stop him from continuing to pest him. That was until he was slowly running out of ideas on how to get the lion out of the couch and to pay attention to him instead. About fifty or more hopeful tries later, Hakyeon gave up along with running out of ideas, before plopping next to Taekwoon who smugly smirked at him.

 

“You’re so lazy.”

 

“And you are stubborn now lay your body down and come sleep with me. We have hell tomorrow.” Hakyeon sighed grumbling giving in to the demand and laid down next to Taekwoon instantly curling into him which ended up having the body position be like a spoon. He squirmed his way inside the blanket Taekwoon somehow managed to get into without going too far from the comfy couch. Taekwoon raised the blanket letting his stubborn lover in and dropped it after having the ladder inside comfortably.

 

“I hate you Taekwoon.”

 

“I love you too, now shut up and rest.”

  
  


Yep a typical day for those two as Hakyeon rarely gets what he wants with a sleepy cat of a boyfriend they called Jung Taekwoon.

  
-The End-

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys Like it um... If it's alright with y'all can you comment on what I need to improve on please. also sorry for Grammar errors.


End file.
